Classmates
by MijuZS
Summary: John Egbert comienza el año académico sin muchas ganas. Sin embargo, un nuevo estudiante aparece para darle un motivo por el que asistir a clase.
1. Prólogo

Se moría de sueño, pero el bullicio a su alrededor le mantenía despierto. John Egbert observaba a sus nuevos compañeros de clase desde su asiento. No es que le molestase el ruido, pero la situación le resultaba incómoda. Al fin y al cabo, le había tocado en la clase en la que no conocía a nadie. Es decir, conocía a algunos de vista y sabía algunos nombres, pero sin duda preferiría estar en la clase de al lado con su prima.

El profesor parecía no llegar nunca. Poco a poco iba recordando nombres de los que gritaban y lanzaban cosas mientras corrían y se perseguían por el aula. Lo ci Quizá, si no fuese porque se sentía en cierta medida intimidado, se habría unido a ellos. Así que se quedaba mirando por la ventana, a la espera.

Por fin, el profesor entró por la puerta. Se presentó a la clase. Su nombre era Kankri Vantas. Hablaba por encima del hombro pero completamente calmado. A John le recordaba a un cura. Al parecer era un profesor recién llegado, porque John no le reconocía de otros cursos. Sacó un bolígrafo del bolsillo de su camisa roja y comenzó a pasar lista. Un grupo de alumnos parecían tener una discusión susurrada al final de la clase, pero John ni se molestó en girarse.

\- John Egbert.

\- Aquí - John alzó la mano para que el profesor le reconociera. Kankri asentía y apuntaba en su libreta.

Al ser de los primeros de la lista, John siguió esperando a que el profesor terminase de nombrar gente.

\- Karkat Vantas - Una bombillita se encendió en la cabeza de John. Uno de sus compañeros compartía apellido con el profesor.

\- Sabes perfectamente que estoy aquí - respondió Karkat, desde el grupo que antes murmuraba, cruzado de brazos -. No sé para qué preguntas.

La respuesta brusca del chico sobresaltó a John, que se giró para verle. Estaba claramente molesto. También compartía aspecto físico con el profesor, desde el pelo azabache encrespado hasta los ojos grises. Incluso en las ojeras se parecían. La camiseta negra a rayas le quedaba ajustada y las pulseras negras le daban, de algún modo, cierto aire de rebeldía.

Los siguientes cinco minutos consistieron en un monólogo protagonizado por Kankri sobre el respeto al profesorado. Karkat ni siquiera podía responder (no le daba tiempo) pero su enfado era obvio para toda la clase. Cuando finalmente se calló y se dirigió a la puerta del aula, la clase estaba en absoluto silencio.

\- Tío. Tu hermano no se corta. - Dijo el compañero de mesa de Karkat, dándole un codazo. Éste le respondió con un bufido.

\- Menos mal que no soy la única - se oyó más al fondo.

Así que esa era la relación. Karkat y Kankri eran hermanos. John reconocía que debía ser un fastidio, y por un momento se imaginó a su padre sirviéndole tarta mientras le explica Física. Dios, odia esas tartas.

\- Dejando a un lado los modales - dijo finalmente el profesor, abriendo la puerta del aula -. Sé que todos vosotros os conocéis en mayor o menos medida, pero hoy se incorpora al centro un nuevo alumno. Pasa.

John observó con atención al chico que entraba por la puerta. Pelo rubio, que caía justo sobre las gafas de sol que escondían sus ojos. Varios piercings en la oreja izquierda y justo debajo, sobre el hombro, unos auriculares negros. La chaqueta roja sobre la camiseta negra sólo reforzaba el aspecto del chaval de lo que John sólo supo catalogar como "tío guay".

\- _Sup_ \- dijo el rubio, saludando con la cabeza sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos -. Dave Strider. - anunció su nombre, expectante. Sólo hubo silencio. Suspiró y añadió - Seguramente alguno conocerá a mi bro, Dirk.

Entonces fue cuando hubo un murmullo general, y Dave sonrió con suficiencia. Al parecer pensó que esa introducción fue suficiente, porque se sentó en el único asiento libre que quedaba, algunas filas más allá de donde estaba John. El moreno le miraba con curiosidad, sin entender del todo quién era Dave, o Dirk. El resto de la clase parecía haberlo entendido.

.

Acabó el primer día de clases, que había sido más corto de lo normal, y John metió todo en su estuche repleto de pines de los Cazafantasmas. Se dio prisa para ir al baño y reunirse con Jade, su prima, a la salida.

Allí dentro se encontró con Dave. Parecía un milagro que estuviera solo, al parecer se había hecho tremendamente popular. A John le hubiese gustado hablar con él entre clases, pero siempre estaba tan ocupado que se sentía intimidado por el gentío. Así que, ¿por qué no?

\- ¡Hola! - saludó John. No estaba muy seguro de qué decir.

\- Ey - Dave se estaba mirando en el espejo mientras se colocaba un gorro de lana negro -. ¿Qué pasa?

\- Sólo quería saludar. Bienvenido y tal - el rubio sólo asintió sin prestar mucha atención -. Por cierto, ¿quién es Dirk?

El rubio soltó una fuerte carcajada, que hizo a John avergonzarse un poco. Aun así no pudo evitar fijarse en las pecas del rubio. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar que era atractivo, aunque tuviese pinta de chulo.

\- Dirk es mi hermano, tío - respondió, como si fuera obvio -. ¿No sabes quién es Dirk Strider?

\- ¿Debería? - John empezaba a sentirse incómodo. Esto no iba como él quería.

\- O sea, que para tí soy un alumno más - aclara Dave con extrema arrogancia.

\- Lo eres, ¿no?

\- Anda, ya tienes tarea para casa. Investiga un poco y mañana hablamos.

Y desapareció por la puerta del baño. Estaba claro que lo tenía un poco subido. John estaba molesto. Siempre le tocaba la gente problemática en su clase.

.

\- ¿Cómo? - exclamó su prima cuando le contó lo sucedio - ¿No sabes quién es Dirk Strider?

John soltó un bufido. Empezaba a estar harto de ser el único que no se enteraba de nada.


	2. Capítulo 1

Antes de que John pudiera decir nada, su prima Jade empezó a hablar.

\- Dirk Strider es como... - le brillaban los ojos a través de las gafas redondas - es como un dios dentro del mundo del rap.

\- Ni siquiera te interesa el rap - John suspiró -. ¿Por qué sabes quién es?

Tan pronto como formuló la pregunta, la respuesta le resultó obvia.

\- Oh. No te interesa el rap.

\- Bueno, también es DJ - Jade sonreía pícaramente -. Como sea, tienes a su hermano pequeño en tu clase.

\- Se lo tiene bastante creído...

\- ¡Venga, no seas así! - la chica sonaba más como si le animase que como si le regañase - ¡Intenta hacerte su amigo!

\- ¡No había descartado la idea! - Sin embargo, el moreno no podía evitar pensar en lo mal que había salido la conversación en el baño.

Y así, John se pasó el resto de la caminata hasta casa escuchando el monólogo de su prima sobre lo increíble que era Dirk Strider. En realidad solo le hablaba de los últimos conciertos que había dado, y de los cotilleos amorosos que circulaban sobre él. A pesar de todo, John no pudo evitar pensar que el rapero rubio parecía ser bastante guay. Lo más impresionante es que apenas era mayor que él, pues tenía diecinueve años, tan solo tres años más.

John finalmente se separó de Jade en la puerta de su casa. Normalmente la invitaba a pasar siempre que le acompañaba tras la escuela, pero hoy tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. Se despidió de ella rápidamente y entró a la vivienda. Su padre estaba en el salón, leyendo el periódico mientras fumaba con su pipa, y por el olor parecía que la comida estaba terminando de hacerse. John se preguntó por enésima vez por qué su padre seguía leyendo el periódico a la hora de almorzar además de a la hora del desayuno.

\- ¿Qué tal tu primer día John? - El señor Egbert le sonrió por encima del periódico.

\- Bien, lo de siempre - respondió rápidamente-. Pero estoy algo cansado, avísame cuando esté lista la comida.

Y así fue como el ojiazul subió aprisa las escaleras, empujó la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó a la cama.

La idea de hacerse amigo de Dave realmente parecía un sueño. El chico había sido algo arrogante al principio, y a John no le había sentado bien no saber qué pasaba, pero la verdad es que parecía alguien interesante. Tampoco le parecía mala idea hacer un amigo en su clase. No es que nadie quisiera acercarse a él, sino que se sentía intimidado. De algún modo había acabado en la clase de los problemáticos. Incluso su amiga de la infancia, Vriska, había acabado pasándose de violenta. Aunque le caía bien, siempre que estaba alrededor de ella acababa metido en líos o en alguna situación incómoda. Prefería mantener las distancias. También estaba el grupito de Karkat Vantas, el cual era también conocido por ser bastante insoportable. Quizá con el rubio tenía una oportunidad.

Levantó la cabeza de la cama y miró al ordenador. Quizá debería hablarle por Pesterchum. "Oh. No tengo su handle". Esa idea se esfumó tan rápido como se le ocurrió. Dirigió la mirada a los pósters de la pared. Eran todos de películas horribles, pero al moreno le encantaban. Nicolas Cage era un actor infravalorado e incomprendido. Merecía más reconocimiento, sin duda. El chico se quedó idolatrando al actor en su monólogo interno hasta que la voz de su padre le llamó desde el piso de abajo para almorzar, y mientras bajaba las escaleras John ya podía oler la tarta que estaba preparando su padre para el postre. Dios santo, su padre no se cansaba de hacer tartas. Él habría sido feliz comiendo helado o yogur como postre. O incluso una manzana. Pero estaba harto de las tartas.

Ya satisfecho con la comida (ni siquiera tocó la tarta) el chico volvió a su habitación y encendió el ordenador con intención de programar otro desastre. No es que programase mal a propósito, sino que era un programador horrible y lo tenía ya asimilado. Sin embargo, tan pronto como el ordenador se encendió, le llegó una notificación.

"turntechGodhead [TG] comenzó a molestarte". Alguien quería contactarle por Pesterchum.

TG: hey

TG: egbert

TG: estas ahi

Se quedó mirando los mensajes un rato. No era nadie que conociera.

EB: Quien eres?

Apenas pasaron unos segundos hasta que llegó la respuesta.

TG: oh ahi estas

TG: soy dave

TG: o no sabes quien soy tampoco

¿Era una broma? A lo mejor Jade le estaba tomando el pelo. O incluso Vriska. O Dave le había contado su encuentro en el baño a Karkat y compañía y pretendían reírse de él.

EB: Como tienes mi handle?

TG: relaja tio

TG: se lo pedi a tu amiga

EB: A vriska?

TG: seh

TG: hiciste la tarea

EB: Más o menos

John dudó sobre si hacer la pregunta o no, pero decidió asegurarse de no quedar en ridículo.

EB: Como se que eres dave de verdad?

TG: venga tio soy yo

EB: No te creo

TG: joder

TG: sabes que

TG: da igual

TG: ya hablaremos

John no quiso prestarle mucha atención al que seguramente fuese un compañero de clase trolleándole. Solía ser el objetivo de las bromas, pero ya había aprendido. Cuando se trataba de bromas, él era el maestro, o al menos de eso fardaba.

Aun así, la curiosidad mató al gato, y John se pasó el resto de la tarde escuchando varios temas de MC Dirk Strider. No le parecía el mejor nombre artístico del mundo, pero tenía que admitir que el hermano de su nuevo compañero de clase molaba. Entendía que a Jade le pareciese atractivo. Incluso descubrió que el rap no estaba tan mal.

Tan pronto empezó a anochecer, sonó el timbre de su casa. Su padre le anunció desde el piso de abajo que le estaban buscando.

\- ¡Voy! - contestó John mientras bajaba las escaleras.

El moreno no esperaba visita, menos ahora que empezaba a estar oscuro fuera de casa. Aún mayor fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró a cierto rubio en el recibidor. Ni siquiera iba tan arreglado como cuando le vio por la mañana. El Strider llevaba una simple camiseta de baseball roja con un disco dibujado en ella y unos vaqueros.

\- Hey - el chico parecía algo incómodo -. ¿Nos vamos por ahí o algo?

\- ¿Dave? ¿Entonces eras tú el del Pesterchum?

Dave simplemente suspiró y asintió. John accedió a salir a la calle, simplemente por curiosidad. No sabía a qué venía tanto interés en contactar con él.

\- Vamos, te llevo en bici - el rubio le miraba mientras se montaba en la bicicleta roja.

\- Esperaba que fueras más de moto - no pudo evitar bromear John.

\- Ugh, calla. Bro no me deja su moto, y eso que ya tengo carné.

John se pasó todo el trayecto abrazado a la espalda del rubio para no caerse de la bici, sin importarle demasiado dónde iban. La verdad era que estaba resultando agradable. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaban bajándose de la bici junto a la playa.

\- ¿Para qué me traes aquí? - preguntó, ladeando la cabeza de forma que parecía un niño curioso.

\- Quiero... hablar - Dave estiró los brazos y se sentó en la arena-. Me siento cómodo en esta playa.

\- Sí que se está bastante agusto.

Ambos se pasaron un rato largo en un silencio incómodo, sentados uno al lado del otro en la arena.

\- Oye, ¿y de qué querías hablar

Dave le miró por un segundo tras sus gafas de sol, y luego apartó la mirada.

\- ... Nah, tampoco es nada - parecía que se estana arrepintiendo de darle tanta importancia al asunto -. Seamos amigos.


End file.
